The present invention relates generally to the field of machine learning models, and more particularly to making predictions using machine learning models.
In computing, machine learning is a subfield of computer science that evolved from the study of pattern recognition and computational learning theory in artificial intelligence. Machine learning explores the study and construction of algorithms that can learn from and make prediction of data. Such algorithms operate by building a model from example inputs in order to make data-driven predictions or decisions.